Litany
by Dameceles
Summary: A collection of drabbles AU and canon-compliant for the Fire Emblem series (Jugdral and Ylisse). Newest: Questions of desire are asked, Lissa to Maribelle and Ricken to Henry.
1. 1: Silence (Tinny, Ishtar)

Characters: Tinny, Ishtar

World: Jugdral, Seisen no Keifu, post Chapter 12

Summary: Ishtar survived Balhalla and Tinny's her keeper.

* * *

She wasn't eating, that's what the servants told Tinny. Despite having to deal with the chaos of Freege as its newly appointed Duchess, Tinny dropped what she was doing right there and then to rush off to the guest wing. There was no response to her knocking, so she unlocked the door and entered unbidden.

Inside she found untouched plates of sweetmeats, cheese, fruits, and bowls of stewed squash gone cold. What made Tinny pause were the platters piled high with bite-sized cucumber sandwiches, the crust carefully cut off each one. That was Ishtar's favorite food, since they had been small.

Her cousin stood at the window, back to the feast, staring at the new spring growth in the courtyard with its dogwood trees in bloom. Tinny didn't let herself hesitate, walking until they stood even.

Taking a fortifying breath, she asked softly yet firmly, "Are you not feeling well?" Ishtar gave no answer. Glancing at her face, Tinny saw the dark rings under her violet eyes.

When the dark prince had finally been slain and Balhalla seized, Tinny had watched her cousin fall to her knees, sobs muted by enchanted Silence. The others had demanded she be imprisoned in a cold cell in some dungeon, but at Tinny's pleas Seliph had permitted Ishtar to be placed under house arrest with the Moljinir Tome locked away within the Balhallan vaults.

Tinny had afforded her cousin every comfort she could for a prisoner, so she was at a loss how to help with this melancholy. "Ishtar, please!" Tinny grabbed onto the only family left from her childhood with shaking hands. "Please, tell me what's wrong?"

"…I was Julius' princess." Ishtar's words weren't quiet but sounded hollow as dried gourds. "I was meant to die on that battlefield."

"No! I–" Tinny's voice broke a she fought back tears, "We don't blame you. You're a kind person, Ishtar, and have every right to live."

A surprised squeak escaped her as Ishtar's fingers returned her grip and suddenly turned to face her. "They won't let _his_ child live."

Tinny allowed Ishtar to place both their hands over her belly and finally understood why she had chosen silence.

* * *

A/N:

Prompt #36: Captured Princess, Wordcount: 361

Written for the FE 100 prompt challenge. Idea based on the fact that if Ishtar is not killed in-game, she'll still disappear when Balhalla is seized (and Julius is dead).

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review on your way out!**


	2. 2: Glitters (Patty, Shanan)

Characters: Patty, Shanan

World: Jugdral, Seisen no Keifu, Chapter 7

**Summary:** Patty's decision to burgle Yied is totally worth it.

* * *

Faval would've called her crazy. And maybe Patty was, running into the middle of the desert then running through the creepy corridors of not-quite-abandoned ruins. But that sword she had found, the one that'd glitter like gold in the sun she felt it in her bones, would fetch a heavy coinpurse. So she'd nabbed it and snuck out past the cloaked chanting strangers– pinning her hopes that the payout would be worth the risk.

Then _he_ had shown up. The man with raven black hair longer than she was tall. And he wanted the glittering sword handed over for free! Patty would've run back out into the sands, far from the stupidly handsome man– but then he turned out to be a prince!

The crown prince of Isaac in fact, founder of the Liberation Army, and blah blah many other impressive feats. Patty didn't car too much about those things, though combined with his good looks they certainly didn't hurt. No, what impressed her about this raven beauty prince was the fact that he took care of orphans, just like she did.

And that's when Patty knew crazy or not, the trip into the Yied desert was worth it! Even if Shanan delayed her reward.

* * *

A/N:

Prompt #12: **Finding Treasure**, wordcount: 205

I like the idea that Holyn!Patty is drawn to Balmung by more than just an appraiser's eye. I also I like to think Patty admires Shanan for having taken care of the Tilnanogue kids, since she's on her own mission to help her orphanage. But that's because I like to imagine cutesy things when I ship them.


	3. 3: Smote (Emmeryn)

Character: Emmeryn, Chrom, past Exalt  
World: Ylisse, FE13/Awakening, Chapter 6

Summary: Emmeryn does not love her father's book.

* * *

Chrom treated the Falchion like an extension of his arm, Emmeryn thought he was a natural born warrior. Much like the previous Exalt, their father. But Emmeryn remembered that father didn't fight with a sword alone.

She remembered the tome, old and not yellowed with age but gold. How father had treasured it, lovingly held its leather binding when he showed her its gilded pages. Proud to show Emmeryn her birthright, the book of Naga.

But she could not love her father's book, for she had seen what destruction he had wrought with it. A mere passage recited would call a dragon, great and blinding as the sun, it would appear and in its radiant glory – soldiers, armies, entire villages faded to dust. Emmeryn had seen the light of Naga turned to terrible destruction.

It was with that book, passed down by her ancestors alongside the Falchion, that father tore through Plegia's defenses into its very heart and left an entire country bleeding. And when her father died, Emmeryn remembered shaking as the tome was passed into her small hands – fearing it might devour her whole.

Older now, an Exalt reigning in peace, she no longer fears the Book of Naga. But her father was wrong, it's not her birthright. For Emmeryn will never summon a divine dragon to _do harm_. Even as she spies the assassin dropping silently down in the corner of her eye, she will not smite with the light of god.

* * *

A/N:

Prompt 81: **Legendary Weapon**, wordcount: 243

An examination of Emmeryn's pacifistic mindset and how Light magic itself could be quite scary. Also the working with theory that the Exalt line might possibly be related to Heim's bloodline from Seisen noKeifu, thus Book of Naga fun (though not the spotpass version it's not as cool).


	4. 4: Nightgown (Lissa, Henry)

Characters: Lissa, Henry, Maribelle

World: Ylisse, Awakening, Chapters 15-20 (Valm arc)

**Summary**: Henry helps Lissa fall asleep, but now that he's in her bed she doesn't want to.

* * *

Lissa no longer had troubled sleep, no nightmares or waking in the middle of the night or even shivers from having cold feet. No, none of that since Henry had committed himself to being her full-body pillow. Now Lissa had trouble getting to sleep! So she had called on her best friend for help…even if she was having a tricky time of admitting her problem.

"Lissa, darling. Stop fidgeting and tell me what's wrong! You know I would die before giving up your secrets."

"I know, Maribelle." Lissa groaned.  
"It's just… embarrassing! A princess should be working to keep men's hands off her, not… wanting a hug with a guy to turn naughtier."

Lissa thought of how close she was to what she wanted, how every night Henry snuggled their bodies close, nuzzling affectionately – but that's where it'd end. His hands wouldn't wander nor would his mouth slant deeper over hers. Henry was content with holding her and falling asleep in each other's arms. Maybe he didn't notice how hot and bothered Lissa got now, how hugs would turn to squeezes and she'd press insistently against him.

Lissa let out a long sigh. "Maybe I'm just not sultry enough to seduce men."

"What!?" Maribelle shook with outraged. "You have enough charm to seduce anyone, man or woman!"

"It sure doesn't feel that way with Henry…" Lissa only shook her head.

At this Maribelle inhaled deeply and composed herself. Eyeing the Ylissean princess contemplatively, she tapped her chin with one finger. "Considering how those Plegian darkmages dress, you just need the right equipment…"

Lissa perked up at the unspoken promise, and the rest of their visit was spent going through Maribelle's considerable wardrobe...

…that night Lissa was so excited, it was hard to keep the high energy from her voice as she excused herself from the mess hall to head to bed early. She wasn't tired in the least, but took plenty of time getting ready– after all the 'equipment' Maribelle had lent didn't just slip on like Lissa's usual nightwear. Once she was all set and the hour struck, she made sure to be buried under the covers and so she waited.

The tent flap opened and in came Henry, right on time as he'd ever been since they'd married and shared a bed. He gave a twittering laugh seeing her awake yet laying down and holding the blanket at her chin, but quickly dressed down and joined her on the sleeping-mat. Henry nuzzled close like always, but drew back and made some space at the sensation of the material she had dressed in, unknown compared to Lissa's usual cotton nightgown.

He couldn't see through the covers, so he asked. "Hey Lissa what're you wearing? It feels funny."

Gathering her courage, Lissa sat up pushing the covers down to show him.

"Oh…" He stared. "Doesn't look comfy."

Henry raised his hands to poke at the ensemble's ties and Lissa couldn't help but shake her head with a giggle. "Wanna help me take it off?"

His hands didn't drop, fingers instead fiddling with the ties. "Won't you be cold?"

She couldn't imagine it, when her body threatened to burn up if she didn't feel his hands on her skin. So Lissa put her hands over his, ensuring the grip was firm as she leaned in to give him a feathery kiss. "Not if you keep me warm."

This probably wasn't how Maribelle pictured it working out, but Lissa would have to thank her after they woke up in the morning.

* * *

A/N:

Prompt #38: **Sleep**, wordcount: 589

I wanted to write Lissa talking to Maribelle about her husband, then Henry and his possibly romantic asexuality popped up and the scene wrote itself. I find Lissa/Henry really sweet, but I think I had most fun writing the girl talk.


	5. 5: Handholding (Ricken, Maribelle)

Characters: Ricken, Maribelle, Henry

World: Ylisse, Awakening, Chapters 15-20 (Valm arc)

**Summary**: Ricken's worried Maribelle won't like the whole sweaty business of love.

* * *

Ricken should've known better than to seek advice on matters of the heart from a Plegian darkmage, even if Henry was his best friend. But since Maribelle was Lissa's best friend and Henry was her husband, it sounded like a good idea! So the next time they were alone scattering birdseed and just hanging out, he had dove right into talking about his want to be touched and loved by Maribelle...sort of.

"I mean we're not alone very often, or for very long. And I-" He was usually the one who backed out, feeling too awkward with his hot blushes and sweaty palms. "I don't know! I feel like I'm letting Maribelle down, as a man. What should I do?"

He could tell Henry was listening, though his ever-present smile hadn't changed, because he cocked his head towards Ricken. Hopefully the quiet meant he was thinking. It was embarrassing to talk about, but he wouldn't let that stop him!

"I mean you and Lissa, y-you're sleeping together right?"

"Every night." Henry chirped. "Bed's nice and warm snuggling with Lissa."

"...don't you do other things?" Ricken felt his face flush just thinking about possible particulars. "I mean, more than snuggling?"

Henry looked a little puzzled. "Hm? Well, we hold hands and kiss too."

"Wait, that's all? But you guys are married!"

Henry just laughed, as if his disbelief was silly.

Intimacy was one of those closed door subjects, and after all that talk Ricken realized that he was clueless and Henry had no drive. It was like the blind leading the blind. But this wasn't something he felt comfortable talking to just anyone about, definitely couldn't write home about his budding carnal desires.

"Aw, don't look so down, Ricken!" Henry could read his moods too, maybe even better than Ricken could gauge his.  
"Maribelle still invites you to tea right?"

"Yeah. We have tea together almost every evening."

"And she's wearing your ring?"

"Yes. Our wedding's in a couple of months."

"Then what's the problem?" More of Henry's carefree laughter twittered out. "Maribelle's not the type to put up with failure, so you're doing fine."

"I just–" want more. It sounded so selfish, in those words. So Ricken let Henry change the subject to the birds that flew down for the seed at their feet. Doing his best to forget that they were meeting for tea today...

...until he was there in the tent, sitting across from his fiancée. The tea had been iced because of the current weather, but Ricken had still wondered if the cup felt slippery in his hand because of condensation or other reasons. As usual they had exchanged pleasantries, Maribelle asking after his outing with Henry and Ricken inquiring about her time with Lissa– though neither of them had gone into detail, as the digression of friendship demands. By the time the pot had emptied though, they were both relaxed.

"My my, Ricken, this heat is simply unbearable!"

It was true, the humidity of the summer air in Valm had everyone in camp dripping with sweat even after the sun went down. They'd have to peel off cloth from damp skin before bed and Ricken was having a hard time not picturing the blonde beauty dealing with sticky clothes. Abruptly Maribelle closed her hand-fan with a snap, and he flinched guiltily wondering if she had read his thoughts.

Yet if she had, the smile she sent him was only slow-stretching pleasantness. "Won't my fiancé be so kind to accompany me to the bathing tents?"

He felt the gears in his head stutter to a halt. "The b-baths?"

"Yes. I'd be ever so grateful if you'd scrub my back, darling." She held out her hand, bare of gloves.

When he took it, her skin was cool against his- and Ricken realized that the sweat of his palms didn't bother Maribelle.

* * *

A/N:

Prompt #73: **Sweat**, wordcount: 637

Sidequel to "Nightgown", I picture the scenes happening on the same day with friends meeting each other seeking help simultaneously. The Ricken/Maribelle came about because the idea that both sets of friends getting involved was way too tempting to pass up. Writing Henry's dialogue was way more fun than it has any right to be.


End file.
